


Ymir x Historia - Extricate

by laylarollins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylarollins/pseuds/laylarollins
Summary: Everyone else on the mission is dead. It's just Ymir, Historia, and a Titan.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ymir x Historia - Extricate

Historia x Ymir - Extricate 

⚠️TW: Violence, fear, mention of death & suicide⚠️

Historia's POV: 

I stood there frozen, staring the massive titan in the eyes. It was just me and him. I was paralyzed with fear. Where had everyone gone? Where they all killed by titans? No...This isn't real. This is only a bad dream.

I rubbed my eyes hoping the huge titan standing in front of me would disappear. Am I going to die too, just like the rest of them? Am I going to meet the same fate?

The titan reached out it's arm and placed it's fingers around me. I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. This is the end.

Y: "HISTORIAAA!!"

Ymirs POV (3 minutes earlier): 

Everyone else on this mission was dead. Devoured by the titans. Historia you'd better be alive. I grappled from building to building with my ODM gear. I had barley any gas left. Y: "Gahh, Historia where are you?"

She's not dead. There's no way. My heart was pounding so hard. We should have never gone on this mission in the first place. I knew it was suicide from the very begging. What was the point? Never mind that, I need to find Historia.

Crap. My ODM gear is running off fumes at this point.

Just then out of my peripheral vision I saw her standing in front of a titan. She was on a parallel roof top. I quickly came to a stop, I stumbled and tried to gain my balance. I stood for a moment then lost my footing on the loose shingles. I slid down the sloped rooftop. Luckily, I was able to grab the ledge at the last second.

It was a long way down. Detached shingles fell off as I dangled. My mind was racing. I struggled but eventually I managed to hoist myself up. A fall from that height would have been the end of me.

I looked back to where Historia was. The titan was wrapping it's fingers around her. Y: "HISTORIAAA!!" I screamed.

Historia's POV: 

I could feel the titans grip force increase. He started to pick me up. This is it. I am going to be devoured...

Ymir's POV: 

I tried to use my ODM gear to get to her quickly. But I was completely out of gas. Y: "Crap." I started sprinting towards her. Jumping from roof top to roof top.

My heart was beating so hard from the physical exertion and the emotional stress.

The titan lifted her up to his mouth. I'm not going to let you die like this Historia. Not a chance. She's just on the next roof top, I can make it. I know I can. I have to.

I jumped with all of the force I possibly could. I lunged towards the titan. I had almost no physical strength left. The only thing that was fueling me at this point was my love for Historia and sheer will power. I readied my blades.

Y: "GAAAHH. Let go of Historia you spineless bastard!!" 𝘴𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘭𝘬 I cut of his hand and caught Historia in my arms. I had to be quick, his hand will soon completely regenerate. I jumped to a nearby roof and laid her down.

I took one of her gas cans. And replaced it with one of mine. This titan was far too large for me to kill without the help of ODM gear. I switched out my blades. I had to finish what I started with this titan. I grapple to the building behind him so I can easily access the nape of his neck.

𝘴𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘭𝘭𝘬𝘬 One swift cut.

He fell to down the ground. He's dead. Y: "Heh." Serves the bastard right. I rushed back to Historia.

Y: "Historia? Are you alright?" I knelt beside her. Y: "Are you hurt? Talk to me."

Historia's POV: H: "I'm a little hurt.. it's not too severe." H: "You uh, you saved my life. T-Thank you, Ymir." I propped myself up with my elbow. H:"Ngh~"

I gently grabbed Ymir's face and kissed her.

H: "I love you, Ymir."

Ymirs POV: She grabbed my face, her hands were warm and soft. She smelled surprisingly good considering we've been killing titans all day. Then she kissed me. I got butterflies and blushed. H: "I love you, Ymir."

Y: "I love you too, my dear Historia."

I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was really fun to write. Let me know what you guys thought, and if you want a part 2. Hope you guys have a wonderful rest of your day or night. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
